When all is said and done and the music stop
by Admiral1
Summary: (now spell checked)BC2040:After the battle is won, did it all realy end well? ADP return to MegaloCity to handel the stray Boomer still around and the Night Saber members return home to try to salvige what is left of their life... but where is Priss?
1. Life is a Lemon and i want my money back

"And how are we feeling today?" A nurse pulled the curtains from the window   
and the morning sun landed Priss in the eyes, but she merely blinked it away.  
  
The nurse now walked over to the woman's bed. "I wish you would eat better?"   
she took the empty water bottle. "But at least you're thirsty." Priss didn't   
move.  
  
The door opend whit a soft creek. "Good morning, oh hello Nurse..." the   
doctor took a moment to examine the nurse nametag only having been here a   
week himself. "...Jackson."  
  
"Good morning Doctor..." The nurse said polite smiling. "She is not eating   
that well you know." she then followed whit concern in her voice.  
  
The doctor nodded looking at his chart. "I know..." he picked his little   
flashlight from his chest pocket and flicked it in front of both of Priss   
eyes. "She is still responsive, and the scan we took yesterday still show no   
change or evidence of any physical damage."  
  
"She could have been out in that dessert for day's." The nurse said   
shuddering slightly. Doctor Ivan Ranich turned slightly. "Dessert? Oh yes she   
was found in the desert... it was about 3 week's before I got here so I   
don't know much about her condition when she was brought in."  
  
"It's a miracle she survived." The nurse said, looking over at the woman   
staring out the window.  
  
"Unresponsive to physical or mental stimuli, however she seem to drink allot,   
even if her eat minimal." The doctor noted. "If she don't start eating soon   
we are going to have to feed her intravenously.  
  
Nurse Jackson who had been working at the hospital for many years and was   
well respected to make diagnoses on experience alone nodded slowly. "It might   
be some form of chock? Either from the exposure from the sun or... from the   
reason she happened to be out there... a woman don't usually end up in the middle   
of a dessert naked and alone on her own whit out help."  
  
"Yes, but until she become responsive..." The doctor stopped himself looking   
at the folder. "She used to sing?"  
  
"Oh it was more of a humming really, but some on the staff claim to have   
heard her sing something Whit words." The nurse said adjusting Priss   
pillow.  
  
The doctor frown his big brow. "Why is this NOT at the top of her file it's   
very important to know of any form of stimulation and response." Nurse   
Jackson nodded carefully. "I'm sure it's a simple mistake."  
  
Grabbing the base oh his nose hie sighed, he had been a field doctor   
transported to Japan to help whit the Boomer catastrophe that happened there   
recently and it seem that people have forgotten that physical wounds are just   
part of treating a patient. "If anyone had take time to figure out what she   
was humming or singing, it might have helped them figure out who she was?"  
  
"It was only the first few day's and she was fighting to live at the time."   
The nurse said slightly embarrassed that she didn't think of that at the time.  
  
---  
  
Nene looked around of the temporary HQ of the new AD police, it felt empty,   
allot of people had decided not to return especially in the information   
department other did not come back because they where no longer able or   
alive.  
  
Partly she felt like she had been degraded from super hero to secretary,   
even if it was only partly true, there would be a new hard-suit for her   
eventualy but sence Nigel had no workshop he could not work on them.  
  
Linna was working day and night trying to help salvage what was left of the   
company she worked at, Silvia was the only one taking it easy resting.  
  
And Priss... poor Priss, Nene pushed back a tear she could not bare herself   
to think that maybe Priss was dead, it took then over a week to find what   
was left of her hard-suit. Now matter where Priss had gone she could   
not have survived for that long if she didn't find help.  
  
"To hell whit this all." Nene got snapped back to reality by Leon's gruff   
voice as something out in the corridor behind her fell over. "I don't care   
that we get degraded in to this hellhole of a station but I NEED a working   
coffee machine!"  
  
"Easy Leon... or you might hurt yourself." Daily tried his best to keep a   
calm voice but even he was growing tired of Leon's mood lately. "Oh shot up."   
Leon just responded walking in to the makeshift Information department. "What   
you got?"  
  
Nene pushed back herself, He was trying to act as if noting was wrong as if   
he could handle what happened to Priss, it was obvious he was a few steps from   
loosing it completely.  
  
Her console sprung to life and again she was back in to ADP. "Nene Romanova   
ADP... You have a boomer acting strange over at he old ADP Tower?"  
  
Leon got his cup of coffee and just as his partner was bout to give a remark   
at his beautiful handling of the situation Leon snapped back at him. "Daily   
just back off... I'm not in the mood for your smart mouthing today."  
  
"LEON GET YOU ASS IN HERE!" Nicholas Roland called out from inside his like   
everything ells makeshift office.  
  
Leon cursed under his breath, he was tired irritated and frustrated... not in   
the right mood to get yelled at.  
  
---  
  
Linna spun around in the chair looking out the window of Megalocity still over   
run whit the Woomer remains of the plague, funny really Boomers where actually   
the one's cleaning up after their rouge comrades... but it would probably be   
a long time until anyone trusted a boomer again.  
  
Her new office was also a result of the boomer plague they where now underhanded   
and whit her resent results was quickly given a new position in management.   
Much to get own surprise and delight as she realized that the creep that had   
harassed her just as she started was acutely reporting to her now, a slightly   
funny turn of events.  
  
But the victory was not only bitter sweat it was outright painful, Priss seemed   
to have been lost and yet she could just as Nene not bring herself to say she   
was dead. If they had found a body if Priss had not left the hard-suit then she   
could have believed it.  
  
But no matter what happened Priss was not around... and if.  
  
Should she not have contacted them?  
  
Linna brushed a tear out of her eye, there was no reason to cry about it now and   
whit out her hard-suit she could not do anything about it at any case. 


	2. Lost Boys and Golden Girls

Leon was forced to steady himself. "WHAT!"  
  
"Take a vacation Leon." Roland said whit out missing a beat, his yaw clenched.   
"Do us both a favor and don't start to mess whit me on this one."  
  
"But... But your more then short handed as it is and..." Leon pointed at   
Roland for effect. "...You know I'm the best person you HAVE, you need me!"  
  
Roland spun around and slammed his hand down so hard on his desk that it almost   
caved in and split in two. "What I don't need is a officer whit a death wish   
getting his head splattered open because he can't take it!" Leon was at a loss   
for words. "What?"  
  
"You heard me, I don't know why but you looking for a quick death,   
I have seen it before." Roland bared his teeth, the anger in his eyes   
was apparent. "Your going to get yourself killed going at it like that, I   
got a report saying that when you ran out of ammo you charged a Boomer whit   
your bare hands?" Leon looked down at the floor. "It was already half dead."  
  
Softening slightly Roland sat down and grabbed the bridge of his nose.   
"Damn it Leon, I know that something happened when you went back to the city...   
but it's not worth dying over."   
  
"Sir I'll be more careful from now..." Leon started. Roland held up his hand.   
"No Leon, you're up for vacation, take it. Don't make me put you on   
suspension because I will!" Roland looked up at Leon threw his fingers.   
"Your right your the best officer I have... and your a GOOD friend even if   
you have been a pain in my ass sence the day you set foot in this station...   
your NOT expendable." Leon gave in. "How long?"  
  
"Until you can cut it, and..." Roland held out his hand.   
"Your gun, that is not an order but... please."  
  
Leon looked at him for a moment then sighed, taking out his gun, emptying the   
chamber and handing it to him in a very professional manner.   
"You afraid I'll resort to that?" Leon said putting his finger to his head.  
  
Roland smiled. "Nope... I don't think your suicidal... but whit this you won't   
hesitate to go Boomer hunting on your spare time, but even you aren't   
stupid enough to go whit out it." Roland opend his desk and put the   
gun in the drawer. "It will be right here for you when you get back."  
  
Leon nodded and turned around walking to the door, Roland called out after him.   
"Look... I'm... I'm not the best person for this but if you need to..."   
Leon turned back looking at his chief. "Don't worry, I'm not THAT desperate."   
Leon grinned big, threw up his hand whit his normal good bye signature. Just   
before the door closed. "But I'm taking the car."  
  
Roland looked up from his paper. "WHAT... HEY we are short on car's as it IS!"  
  
---  
  
Nigel put his index finger at the edge of the glass tilting it back and forth,   
this night he was going to get drunk... REALLY drunk... only problem was that   
he was really drunk as it was.  
  
The Bar was one of only a hand full left in the city still operational and one   
of even fewer that still served drinkable liqueur, waving his finger for the   
bartender he wanted a refill.  
  
"Make that two... or rather one for him and two for me."   
Leon seated down beside Nigel.  
  
This had been the routine for several days' now and today Leon didn't have to   
worry about work tomorrow or it would have been on whisky a pat   
on Nigels shoulder and then out, tonight he was going to get just as drunk as   
Nigel. Leon looked at Nigel for a moment, well at least close.  
  
The normal routine was that either of then said a word and never even looked   
at each other... comfortable silence that they both enjoyed.  
  
But Nigel noted the two glasses in front of Leon and tried a half smile,   
grabbing his glass and lifting it up to Leon. "To the night Sabers" he said low.   
Leon looked at him half worried that maybe he had had just a bit too much   
tonight, but then smiled himself, lifting his glass. "To... Priss."  
  
Nigel nodded in agreement. "To Priss." they both emptied their glasses and Leon   
felt like he was really going to enjoy this.  
  
Putting the glass down Nigel chuckled lightly and fell over on Leon's shoulder,   
Leon scowled down at his friend. "I guess this won't be a drinking night after all,   
Let's get you 'home'."  
  
---  
  
"You look tired." Mackie sat the cup of coffee down beside his 'sister'. "You really should get some sleep... it won't go any where." he looked out at what   
was left of Priss hard-suit and Motoslave, the large white wings non-characteristically   
spreading out in the temporary lab.  
  
His sister rarely said something, ever sence they found the suit but not Priss and Celia   
had pulled farther and farther in to herself effectively shutting everyone out.  
  
---  
  
"What a royal mess!? A man in his late twenties stepped out from the large shuttle   
and on to what was one the pride of the Genom cooperation, Megalocity's Genom Tower.   
"Don't you Agree Mr. Takachi?"  
  
An older more seasoned man stepped out behind him. "Oh yes most definitely, a real mess."   
looking around he took up a position behind the larger and younger man.  
  
"When I first received the information about what happened and what Genom have been   
keeping in it's dirty closet I can't say I was generally surprised... but this..."   
He glanced over at what remain of the city itself. "This is beyond even my worst nightmare."  
  
The old man straightened himself. "But perhaps it was for the best Mr. Chairman...   
this way we could avoid the war... You have to agree Malcolm, it could not have   
happened more conveniently."  
  
Malcolm, the new Head chairman of The Genom cooperation nodded lightly.   
"Genom have allot to atone Mr. Takachi... but I wonder if it will EVER be   
enough to clean up this."  
  
"Of course, however Genom can not be expected to be held solely responsible for the   
actions of Jason and..." Takachi look down at the paper in his hand.   
"...Galatia's? Action."  
  
"I want you to set up a Press conference, tomorrow 15 hundred hours...   
outside the remains of the Totem-pole of the old ADP HQ."   
Malcolm took one last glance over the city. "God only know how many people died here." 


	3. Everything Louder Than Everything Eles

Linna yawned, it was getting later then usual even for her usually she left around   
midnight but then clock was already two in the morning and she was seriously   
considering sleeping on her couch.  
  
Giggled slight she looked over the corner couch, she actually had a couch in 'HER'   
office.  
  
"I need to go home." she though and reached to shut of her computer but before she   
could it peeped whit an incoming call.  
  
She frowned slightly but let it threw. "Linna." she said slightly harsh that someone   
would call her office at this hour, but she quickly realized her problem as her   
department chief appeared at the screen.  
  
"I'm sorry to call you this late, I tried calling you at home but when there was no   
answer I figured you had not left yet." The elderly man on screen smiled at her. "I   
hope I didn't interrupt you?"  
  
"Sorry sir, I was just on my way home." Linna like this old guy, sort of like a   
grandfather who gave good advice. "What can I do for you... it's obviously   
important."  
  
He nodded. "The balloons gone up, Genom is calling for a press conference... I think   
they figure that sooner or later they are going to get sued and they are going to cover   
their asses."  
  
"Give me a chance and I be happy to help throw them to the wolfs." Linna frowned.  
  
The old man chuckled. "Well I would not want to be in their shoes then..." But he   
became more serious. "Look this is probably the last thing you want but... as one of   
Megalocities largest surviving companies we are invited to sit on the board whit the   
new Chairman as he hold the press conference, I think your enthusiasm would make   
you the best choice."  
  
Linna gasped. "You're kidding me, you want me? I probably throw myself at his   
through and strangle him!"  
  
"We don't want some one that would role over and play nice when they start to play   
hardball" He said back and smiled. "You're the best we got."  
  
She sighed. "When?"  
  
The old man grinned. "3 PM outside the Totem-pole but report to me at 12 and we   
will go threw the proceedings whit you..."  
  
"Anything ells?" she asked hoping that she could not go home and sleep.  
  
"Linna... I know I have been working you hard, and this is not exactly letting up   
but..." he took a deep breath. "I'm going to retire soon... and I want you to replace   
me."  
  
---  
  
Malcolm sat in his chair looking out of the remains of Megalocity, part of him felt   
cold and scared of what the future might hold for him.   
  
No matter how much he would tell himself that he had been working against just this   
sort of thing he still felt responsible for it, he was never supposed to be chairman but   
the company needed a new face if to survive.  
  
Someone who could not have been involved in all the dirty little deals the company   
had been dealing whit over the years.  
  
They needed a clean start.  
  
He stood up and walked over to the window and put his hand against the cold glass,   
Takachi had forced him in to all the extra security for the next day's press   
conference.  
  
He didn't really want to think about the fact that there was probably allot of people   
ready to kill to have there revenge and as the new face of 'evil' Malcom was the   
logical choice.  
  
If he and the company was to survive the would have to clean house, more then a   
few heads would roll and it would cost them allot both in money and effort but he   
would give it his best shot.  
  
"Sir?"   
  
Malcom turned around and saw the now familiar pair of green glowing eyes. "Yes   
Cee?"  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupted you but Mr. Takachi Said to remind you to get your rest...   
tomorrow will be a long day sir." The Boomer Z38-A, looked for the large part   
female, the latest model and a prototype, partly his own creation... ironically his   
'creation' now served as his personal secretary and body guard.  
  
"I will... thank you Cee." Malcom saw Cee nod slightly at him and was about to   
leave. "Cee... wait."  
  
She stopped half way. "Yes...?"  
  
"What you think about all this?" he turned around and faced her. "About Galatia...   
the Boomer plague?"  
  
"A waste of Life both human and Boomer sir... however I could understand that it   
could happen." For a moment a brush of sadness crossed the face of the female   
android. "Boomers have always been treated as something non living and there by   
could be treated as any machine."  
  
Malcom smiled lightly. "If a toaster would be sentient, could feel and think but was   
forced to do noting but make toast every day it would eventuality try to escape that   
life by any way possible."  
  
"Yes." she answered as if his statement had been a question.   
  
"Do you 'feel' that way?" He asked bluntly.  
  
"I don't share those restrictions, however whit the ability of sentinels and 'free will'   
come the ability to think and imagine... sometimes I imagine what it would be like to   
be human and completely free." she smiled the green glows in her eyes brightened   
for a moment.  
  
Malcom looked down.   
  
"But I'm still a creation, you gave me a free will and the ability to think what I want,   
for me... that is enough." she looked up at him again. "I know that some member of   
the board disagree about my matrix... but if they look us up again it will repeat it all   
over again."  
  
"I'm not sure what to do... half the city out there would probably like to see me   
dead..." Malcom smiled lightly.  
  
Cee looked at him and closed the door. "I will not let them... Now go sleep and if it's   
the fear of that someone will come in hear and threaten your life that is keeping you   
awake..." the green glow in her eyes intensified.  
  
Malcom smiled warm the board or directors would have his head if they knew the   
extent of Cee's free will. "I get the idea... Thanks... good night Cee."  
  
Cee stood still. "I will wake you in morning, Good night..."  
  
Malcom closed the door to his bedroom and Cee looked over at it.   
  
"Good night... father." she said quiet before initiating her guard mode.  
  
--- 


	4. It Just Won't Quit

Nene turned around halfway out of bed and scowled at the phone making it's   
caractaristikly irritating noise.  
  
In her dazed mind she could imagine who ever was on the other side of the line who   
dared to call her half past three in the morning slowly roasting over a fire and the   
removal of said persons fingers to keep them from ever using a phone again.  
  
Reaching out under he cover she grab the phone and put it to her ear ready to give   
who ever it was a piece of her scream, she didn't get the chance.  
  
"NENE it been ringing for at least ten minutes... how long do you take to pick up the   
phone!!" Linna yelled over the phone.  
  
Nene grunted a curse under her breath. "Excuse me for sleeping... next time I'll   
remember to sit up all night and wait for you to call."  
  
Linna didn't get the hint but simply continued. "I need you to get on you computer   
and dig up all the dirt you can find on Malcom."  
  
Nene's eyebrow twitched and for a moment she was very tempted to hang up but   
Linna was still one of her friends this was obviously important. "Boyfriend?"  
  
"What? No Malcom, M.A.L.C.O.M." Linna responded.  
  
"Linna, you have any idea how many Malcom there is?" Nene said wondering if   
Linna was drunk. "At least give me a last or first name perhaps."  
  
"What? oh... um I don't know more then Malcom." Linna said thinking a moment.  
  
"Well can you give me any thing to help me narrow it down?" Nene frowned.  
  
"He is the new head chairman of Genom."  
  
Nene was suddenly wide awake. "Oh that kinda narrows it down..."  
  
Lina smiled on her end. "I'm going to be at a press conference whit him tomorrow   
and I want to know what I can expect from him."  
  
Nene turned on her monitor and her whole apartment that was basically a mess of   
various computer parts seemed top come alive as she started up various equipment's.   
"Understandable, give me a second."  
  
"Kind of hoping you could get me something juicy on him I can shove down his   
thought if he try to get smart."  
  
"Ok his name is Malcom Williams, born in England but apparently raised in United   
States." Nene tapped her keyboard. "Apart from various nonsense about Genom   
there... oh... he is good looking."  
  
"What? He must be like what 70 years old like all the other chairmen." Linna joked.  
  
"26 apparently." Nene whistled. "Shame he is the spawn of evil."  
  
"That can't be right?" Linna scowled. "Why would they accept someone that   
young?"  
  
Nene tapped away at her keyboard. "I'm trying to get in to the Genom backup files,   
hold on a second."  
  
"Hey I'm in." Nene said quickly before Linna could respond.  
  
"Apparently he is a AI expert, whit advanced knowledge in bio mechanics... general   
Genom stuff..." Nene paused for a moment. "This is odd..."  
  
"What." Lina almost whispered. "What is it?"  
  
"He been shuffled around Genom for years, look's like he have not been stationed at   
the same place for more then 4 months on end for... At least 4 years." Nene paused   
again this time starting to get interested. "This is usually a tactic that genom use to   
keep important but 'undesired' personal from gaining support."  
  
"What are you telling me Nene?" Linna asked the more answers she got more   
questions arrived.  
  
"Up until a few years Genom definitely didn't care to much about him, to say the   
least they kept him on a short leach... and a very tight one as well..." Nene tapped   
away at her keyboard. "About 4 years ago there was an accented in Los Angeles,   
Malcom was blamed for it, could have been using it as leverage."  
  
Linna frowned. "This got to be a mistake, either that or fake... you make it sound   
like he was some for of 'dissident' inside Genom."  
  
"Hate to say it but it sure look's like it... but your right it don't really fit the picture."   
Nene raised an eyebrow. "You be careful tomorrow... we have had enough surprises   
lately."  
  
Linna swallowed knowing exactly what Nene meant. "Yeah... I got you."  
  
---  
  
Priss starred out the window, completely uninterested in the light that someone was   
passing in front of her eyes.  
  
But out of the corner of her eye she caut the sight of a bird sitting in a tree just   
outside the window, for a moment it was as if something inside her clicked.  
  
She remembered a pair of great white wings stretching out towards the sky the   
exhilarating feeling of free flight and that voice in her head... and something ells a   
name.  
  
A name that had stuck to her thoughts while she slowly descended from the darkness   
behind her.  
  
A Name that gave her warmth...  
  
"Lee.." Priss said barley even a whisper. "It's... Lee... something."  
  
Priss plinked focusing for a moment. "I could... remember just a..." she snapped to   
the side looking at the man beside her. "Who the hell are you!!!"  
  
Reacting out of instinct Priss rushed out of her chair only to realize in terror that her   
legs would not support her and she feel over landing hard against the floor.  
  
"EASY... you're in a hospital!" Doctor Ivan Ranich moved to the side reaching out   
to help Priss up but she slapped his hands away.   
  
"Get away from me... what have you done to me!!!" Priss fought against the nausea   
and the desire to faint as she pulled herself across the floor.  
  
"We found you in the dessert... do you remember? You where dehydrated, you have   
been here for just over a month and have been completely unresponsive please don't   
strain yourself." Ranich backed away.  
  
Priss took a deep breath the only thing that seemed to come to mind was those great   
white wings and the feeling of flight.  
  
"Lee." Ranich asked carefully. "What do you mean by 'Lee?"  
  
Priss eyed him suspiciously but she didn't feel like he was dangerous. "It's a Name...   
I think."  
  
Ivan sat down on his knees. "Your name?"  
  
Priss though for a moment, Lee didn't sound familiar in that way but... "I don't   
know... Is it?"  
  
"If it's a name you remember... Perhaps..." Ivan smiled. "I'm Doctor Ivan Ranich...   
do you know where you are from?"  
  
Thinking for a moment she shock her head...  
  
---  
  
Mackie placed a blanked carefully over his sisters back. "Sleep come to us all." he   
said whit a slight smile and looked over at the hard-suit. "She is obsessed whit it." he   
said to himself.  
  
"Ironic, don't you think?" Leon's low voice spun Mackie around. "She flew back   
from space, only to end up in a desert... while Nene and Linna end up on a tropical   
island."  
  
Leon smiled back at him. "I just dumped Nigel upstairs, though I would take a look   
at it again."  
  
"Celia think that the moto-slave somehow keep's most of the Hard-suit's system   
intact as they became integrated." Mackie looked again at the wings. "There is no   
power core any more yet there is still power in it."  
  
Leon didn't say anything, he just watched the suit carefully.  
  
Mackie looked at the floor. "You think Priss is alive?"  
  
Leon turned slowly towards Mackie. "I don't know, in here..." pointed two fingers at   
his chest. "It say yes... but in here..." Leon moved his fingers up to his head. "I   
'know' she is dead."  
  
Mackie swallowed.  
  
"Never believed in the 'Heart' before..." Leon took a deep breath. "But if it's not true,   
if she is really dead... then my mind' will be all that is left as a bury my heart whit   
her..." Leon closed his eyes. "It's late..."  
  
"Leon..." Mackie said grasping the large man's arm. "I may not have a 'real' heart...   
but I know what you mean, in every logical variation that I have looked at the   
situation she is... gone." Mackie closed his eyes but tears started to form. "But I   
wont accept that... not after all this..." 


	5. Out of the Frying Pan

"ORDER!" Yelled an elderly man and slammed and slammed his palm in to   
the table in front of himself. "Order or this press conference will be over!"  
  
Markus sighed and looked around the room, never had he seen so many   
angry faces. Never had he seen so man eyes that wanted to see him dead.  
  
Not even when they walked in to the Genom board of directors and informed   
them that they where all resigning.  
  
Glancing over to his left he again noted the young woman seated a few chairs   
from himself, he had felt her eye's on him for the last half an hour. Not   
quiet sure if she wanted to pierce him threw the back and feed him to the   
hungry masses or simply if she would settle whit beating him in to a bloody   
pulp.  
  
He could not resist smiling a warm friendly smiled. "Please..." he said   
interrupting the yelling from the elderly leader of the pressconference. "You   
will have get a chance for questions in good turn."  
  
This was the first he had said sence he had sat down half an hour ago and   
the room went quiet and the attention centered on him. "Good, we obviously   
got your attention."  
  
"First..." Markus turned to the elderly man. "If I may continue?" he asked   
whit a great respect for the elderly man in his voice.  
  
the old man sat down and nodded.  
  
"First, while I'm sure that it come as little consolation I want to   
personally express my deepest and sincere condolences and apologies for the   
terrible actions that have accrued in this city." Markus looked over the room   
for a moment. "And to answer a question that is hanging in the air, Yes   
Genom will contribute a large percentage of the reconstruction cost for this   
city and it's infrastructure and residential damage."  
  
The room was quiet, whit his first sentence the new chair man had killed   
allot of arguments.  
  
"Further more, Genom is going to take the large part of the responsibility   
for this disaster however not all..." Markus was interrupted from his left,   
slightly surprised that the woman he looked at before was the one to speak   
up. "Not all? Whit all do respect don't you find it be at least good task to   
claim a full responsibility?"   
  
Markus looked at her for a moment. "Probably, but if we must all admit that   
the disaster that happened was the direct result of the decisions of a few   
people whit much power, not the genom cooperation in itself."   
  
The woman again spoke up whit a deep sarcastic voice. "And you claim that   
these people who would be directly responsible would ever come to justice?"   
  
Markus answer didn't wait nor did it hesitate. "Yes."   
  
Obviously taken back by the quick answer the young woman regained her   
composure. "And would you perhaps be able to present the names of these   
people here?"   
  
Markus smiled slightly impressed how thing young woman seemed to   
obviously be as season and good as any older person around the table and   
desisted to try and shut her up a little. "I can not go in to details about names,   
but in a sence a large part of the former board of directors was involved and   
had knowledge of the actions leading up to this disaster. Some however was   
killed in the tragic events, but a large part of them are still alive and evidence   
Will be presented showing that they and other where directly involved and   
responsible."   
  
---  
  
Linna shut up, she had completely underestimated him, thinking that a few   
whity remarks would make him seem like a fool or at least discredit him   
instead he had managed to right out answers all her questions whit out so   
much as a hesitation.   
  
She could see how much of the room had a similar opinion. No one wanted to   
ask what they wanted in fear of looking like a fool.   
  
and after a few minutes of silence the elderly leader called a recess knowing   
that it would be needed a breather to rethink this conference.   
  
---  
  
Priss stretched, being off her legs for a time had left them a little wobbly   
and the training had done her some good, even if she still could not stand   
whit out holding on to something.   
  
She was sure as hell that she used to be much stronger then this, and those   
white wings just didn't seem to get out of her mind. "Fuck this." she cursed   
and kicked out toppling over a stand whit bed sheets. "Why the hell can't i   
remember!"   
  
  
"You should calm down a little." the nurse said as she picked up the   
bed sheets. "I'm quite sure that these fit's of anger is not going to help you   
memory to return."   
  
Priss frowned. "It sure as hell feels right..."   
  
---  
  
Markus hands where shaking, taking deep breath he looked in the mirror at   
his own reflection. He was scared, scared out of his mind the room was so   
full of hate towards him, he could never have anticipated this kind of   
reaction.   
  
If they could they would probably cut his head off and stick it on a pike   
outside the building. "Sir, they will be calling back in a few minutes... is   
everything ok?" Cee called from outside.   
  
That voice along was enough to call him down, not that he for one second   
deluded himself that Cee could protect him to 100%   
  
"Cee, could you please keep an eye on that woman who was questioning me   
so heavily before?" Opening the door he turned around and came face to face   
whit Linna.   
  
If not that he was scared enough as it was he would have jumped out of his   
skin. "Who is Cee?" Linna asked smug. "And why do you need to keep an   
eye..." Linna was interrupted by a heavy hand on her shoulder, and was   
swung around by force.   
  
"I..." Cee almost growled at Linna for a moment. "...Am Cee!" It took a   
moment for Linna to notice that the Woman was actually a Boomer, but the   
green glow behind her eye's gave it away.   
  
But she had never heard that kind of emotions in a boomers voice before.   
  
Markus stepped in seeing how Cee might react a little too strong. "Cee, don't   
worry... just... be observant." Cee calmed down and looked over at Markus   
for a second and then back at Linna. "Ok."   
  
"Is this how you treat all the persons who questions you?" Linna said turning   
back to Markus.   
  
Markus grabbed the bridge of his nose. "You're not going to give me one   
inch are you?" Markus sighed. "Genom is not all bad we are trying to change   
things... It's not easy and people like YOU!" Markus pointed at Linna   
dramatic. "Is not helping that."   
  
Linna shock her head. "I'll never believe you, or Genom no matter what   
Kind of... person they put on the top."  
  
A man opend the door and looked in. "one minute."   
  
---  
  
"Miss Lee?" Ivan Ranich entered the room looking at the commotion.  
  
Priss frowned. "I don't recognize that name, I don't recognize anything but..."   
she dramatic flapping motion whit her arms and hands. "God Damn wings!"  
  
Doctor Ivan nodded slowly. "Perhaps it a friends name then, but as we don't   
have anything other to call you..." Priss didn't really pay attention to him.   
"You know..." she thruster out whit her hand. "I think I really used to fight...   
or something."  
  
Ranich raised one of his large eyebrows. "If you say so."  
  
"Can i get a punch bag or something?" Priss smiled. The nurse took a deep   
breath. "Oh that will not do... Right doctor." Ranich chuckled. "Well I'm not   
sure your quiet recovered enough to practice to train for a boxing match."  
  
Priss frowned, but had to agree she was in no condition to fight... 


	6. Back Into Hell

Again they where all seated in front of selected members of the press and various people from Megalo city's remaining community and press from all over the world.  
  
Markus walked up to his chair but didn't sit down right away, he looking over at the elderly man he nodded that he was ready and sat down.  
  
"There is allot of anger, this is understandable." Markus looked over the people in the room. "But I also think that it's just as much fear."  
  
Lina glared at him, pausing only to look over at the boomer he called Cee and then returned to glare at Markus again.  
  
"What have happened can't be excused or washed away and i can only give you  
  
my word that it never will be." He closed his eyes for a second. "And i can only ask you to believe me."  
  
Someone in the audience stood up unexpectedly. "Is it true that you are responsible for the accident in a Los Angeles Genom factory that resulted in over 150 death four years ago?"  
  
For a moment Markus looked surprised at the question and looked down to think before looking at the young reporter.  
  
"The... accident was the result of a chemical... explosion I was the supervisor of the plant and it was my responsibility."  
  
Narrowing her eyes Lina looked at him curious, this was the first time he really looked as if he was out on uneven ground.  
  
The reporter nodded and asked again. "So you're saying it was your fault?"  
  
Markus felt uneasy, this was not expected how someone had got a hold of that information was bad enough worse was that he could not give an accurate description about what had really happen.  
  
"whose fault it exactly was I'm not sure but as supervisor it was my reasonability." Markus did his best to remain at ease be he knew they could all see that is was bothering him, and he was sure that that any second that young woman was going to tear him apart whit a question about it.  
  
"Are you trying to shift the blame on someone ells?" the reporter asked again and smiled. "Because from what I heard you where soly..."  
  
Lina was not sure what possessed her to do it, perhaps it was that she was starting to question her perception of him or she just felt sorry for the guy being cut down by irrelevant questions to witch he obviously could not answer or maybe she just wanted to be the one to cut him down herself. "This press conference is supposed to be about how to best help the reconstruction of Megalocity... not to dig around in the chairman's past."  
  
Everyone in to room turned towards her in complete surprise. "I'm sure that the tabloids will get its measure of blood, but this is not the place."  
  
"You are quiet right miss." the elderly man said whit a warm smile. "Please keep the questions to some kind of relevance."  
  
Markus looked over at Lina for a moment, he smiled lightly and mouthed thank you towards her.  
  
---  
  
Priss tossed in bed, again there was something just behind her eye's trying to force it's way forward and again she desperately wanted to know what it was but the very moment when she was about to realize something she woke up.  
  
Breaths came out in short gasps, holding on to the sheaths as hard as she possibly could she bit her lip trying her best to stop shaking, it took a few moments to calm down enough to risk setting her feet down on the floor and get off the sweet soaked bed.  
  
Every night since she had snapped out of her catatonic stat her nights had been like this... waking up to a reality whit no memory even a nightmare whit something of her past would be welcome.  
  
Sitting down on the floor she rested back against the wall... physically she was starting to recover, she was eating and drinking well and regaining her strength both physically and mentally.  
  
But her memory still did not give a hit as of her past, but she could feel now... she had not told any one about it afraid that someone would think her crazy.  
  
She felt things about her past... little things like the music, the sound of a motorcycle... the combustion fumes, not to mention being drawn to drive away whit wind in her hair.  
  
The hospital clothes where all wrong as well, her hair everything that she was now was wrong.  
  
Deep down there was something ells... something that was nagging at her very soul, something in her past was consumed about a broken promise.  
  
Shutting her eye's tight she put her head to her knees, crying was another thing that felt wrong, but then again if she ever got back to being who she used to be she could blame it on amnesia she thought as the first tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
---  
  
Leon opened one eye, it was bright outside, not to mention uncomfortable. Carefully he tried to reorient himself on the crap office chair he had fallen asleep in, his whole body gave up a painful complaint as muscles and joints awoke from there uncomfortable slumber.  
  
It took a few moments to realize that this was not his apartment, nor was it the ADP, looking around stiff he realized that it was the temporary lab Silvia had set up.  
  
"Just great..." Leon muttered and stood up and stretched, joints all over his body crackled loud. "Just great..."  
  
Silvia was still sleeping, she had fallen asleep at her desk, the blanket that Macki had placed over her had fallen to the floor as she obviously had turned around in her sleep.  
  
Leon took a last look at the winged hard suit before sighing and heading upstairs hoping to find some coffee.  
  
---  
  
The press conference had started to slowly deteriorate, as some companies wanted to get more compensation then others, some refused to accepts Genom's ideas to pay the money over time and after a time the argument had started to shift from being direct toward the new chairman to each others as they started to right over who was entitled to the most compensation.  
  
Lina had given up on the argument, she knew when the intelligence of a conversation had left and when it was time just to stand back and wait for them to either come to there senses or kill each other.  
  
Glancing over she could see that the new chairman had got the same idea, he was obviously calm under fire, relaxed rested back in his chair arm's crossed whit a slightly annoyed look.  
  
Looking over to her right the boomer that ad been referred to as Cee was watching the room intensely, not in the least interested in the argument going on.  
  
Lina was snapped back as someone placed a hand on hers. "Don't you think it's a fair agreement that the payments should be done in full in a single payment?"  
  
For a moment Linna looked confused, glancing over at the chairman who still  
  
didn't look interested she shrugged. "I would think it would make more sense to split up the payments over time... that way we would have a steady cash flow and not have to worry about Genom going under... it's never good to be greedy... better pump them for as much money as well can for as long as possible."  
  
The table when quiet for a moment and Markus looked over at Lina and for just a brief second Markus lips curved upwards in a smile, this was a woman whit her head screwed on straight.  
  
She noticed the smile, and unconsciously smiled back. "After all we can't expect to have..."  
  
Linna was cut off as she brought of her hand to the side of her face and leaned to her side, she had barely noticed the sound a piece of glass had hit her as the glass wall behind her was shattered.  
  
"GUN!" someone called out as Linna looked around confused, taking her hand from her face she could see she was bleeding quit a bit, two more gunshots where fired and she screamed as she was covered in move blood and one of the members of the press conference fell her direction throwing her to the floor.  
  
If this had been not long ago she would probably had reacted differently, but here and now it took few very long moment to gather herself enough to look beyond the blood and chaos.  
  
Several more shots where fired in rapid succession, glass breaking and people screaming was mixing and created a surreal environment.  
  
Again shots where fired and Lina yelled out in pain as she realized she was hit, instinctively her hands gasped at her thigh where the pain was centered.  
  
"Call the..." someone called out before being cut off by gunshots.  
  
Linas brain was starting to settle in, there was two shooters, one whit a semiautomatic pistol and another whit some form of assault rifle and they where gunning down everyone.  
  
Rolling out from behind the desk whit out really thinking she found her right behind one of the shooters, right in the process of aiming at someone, instinctively Lina kicked out at him at the back of his kneed causing him to slump down and fire up at the ceiling.  
  
Unfortunately this made him take an interest in her instead and swung around and she had no way to go, but someone jumped out from his right grabbing the gun and struggled for a few moments before being tossed aside and struck across the face whit the gun casing him to land hard on top of Lina.  
  
it was the chairman. "You... you come here often."  
  
Lina took the opportunity as the shooter was preoccupied whit irritation to roll behind the desk again making sure the chairman rolled whit her.  
  
Next thing she heard was a painful scream and an inhuman sound on flesh being torn apart. Looking over the shooter stumbled back a few steps holding his 'arm' or at least what was left, the arm had been torn off by the elbow.  
  
After a few moments Cee walked towards him, the Boomer female was shot up, obviously having received a hefty bullet barrage.  
  
"CEE!" the chairman called out, not to get her attention but as a warning but it was to late the Boomer was hit again this time at point blank range straight in her back and she fell to her knees.  
  
"Die you biomechanical bitch!!!" the second shooter grabbed the hilt of his weapon and raised it above her head.  
  
"LEAVER HER ALONE!" Lina barely had time to react before the chairman was up and running charging the shooter.  
  
Markus grabbed the shooter around the waist, using his momentum to throw him on his back..."I'm going rip out his spine and feed it to some stray dog!!!"  
  
His action was rewarded whit a fist to his face followed by the butt of the rifle that made him loss his grip and tumbled off the assailant  
  
Markus coughed and tried to sit up but was far to dizzy and simply slumped to his side as the assailant ones again to aim. "Your hard to kill for an desk freak."  
  
on the other side Linna tried to get her bearings, the situation was bad on it's own whit out her bleeding.  
  
"But you're at the end of your rope, but..." Linna looked up and force realizing she was looking up the barrel of the rifle.  
  
"Maybe i'll just kill this bitch Fir..." the assassin never got to finish his sentence or even the word before he was literally sliced in two.  
  
Linna screamed as she was again covered in blood as her would be murderer slumped over her.  
  
Looking over at Markus who also seemed to be in pain, grasping his right arm a heavy amount to blood gathering below it.  
  
It took a few moments to realize that his whole arm from the elbow down had  
  
opened' up... or more the point been ripped open reviling some kind of cybernetics underneath... obviously it was not meant to open up like that considering the amount blood.  
  
Markus screamed again falling to the floor as the arm seemed to snap back in to it's original 'configuration'.  
  
The bleeding did not stop however, Markus looked over at her whit a weak but unmistakable smile before fainting. 


	7. Out of the Frying Pan And into the Fire

lina gritted her teeth as the doctor started stitching her up. "are you sure you dont want more for the pain?"

Linda frowned and bore her eyes in to the doctro. "just stich me up already."

she laied back down and held her breath as the doctor whent back to work.

after a few moments more the door to the little room opend and a doctor dressed in full green surgical garbs stepped in, his cloting was still spatters whit spots of blood. "miss?."

linda turened to him. "is he ok, will he live?." asking both questions seemed silly but she did not care.

"he should be fine, he will need substansius blood plasma and the... wounds on his arms are quite severe i would have thought we would ahve had to amputate but the, what ever that stuff is made it imposibul but he should be fine... its not why i came here there are a group of genom peopel trying to get him relesed to there own medical team, i told them to wait untill i cheach whit my staff but... frankly im it andim not up for a political desition like this, you probobly more aware of this tuff then i give that you were whit all these companies should we just let this guy out of here?" he paused. "what if this is some new crasy stuff they are doing."

"They have no reason to take him away tell them that he is still in critical condition and cant be moved." lina thought for a moment. "i wanna talk to him first and... oh btw what about the ADP officer that came whit me?"

"Officer Leon? i belive he whent back to the station."

she sighed at that. she had told him to grab the bommer that Markus had been working whit and bring her back to silvia and see what they might be ablet o get out of it if it was not to damidged.

Getting up as the docter had finiched whit her she was helped out by a nurs and over to the window in to Markus room, he was hocked up to half a dussin machines and his whole right side was bandiged. "it looks worse then it is right?" she asked the nurs.

"We dont realy know, the damidge was substancial it was like his skin and msukels was pealed off the underlaying cybernetics." the nurs said and sudderd.

"was it..." linda hesitated. "was it bommer tecnolagy."

she looked at him and then thought for a moment. "Idid not look to closely but if i was to venture a guese i would say no, i assisted in several bommer heart replacments and boomer medical parts are made as a very special blend of bio metal so that the body dont regect it and itsa rough surface, this was like poliched metal finich." she looked back at the man, "what ever it was it didnt work the way it should."

Linda culd not forget the way the arm had been open, like a torn fleacy mouth, the blue glow inside, and the look on Markus face, he had know what he had done... and he had saved her life. "mind if i go in there and sit hwit him.?"

--

Leon pulled the bag out of the back of the car, the bright red body bag that was the sign of a decomitiond bommer was heavier then he had expected for a bommer of human size, and the dead weight made him take a deep breath as he swung it over his shoulder. he had told her several times what a bad idea he thought this was, he could have understood just destroing it out of spite but stealing the chairmans personal bommer was not very bright.

he threw the bag down on the floor whit a satisfing thump. "Silvia, you here?" he called out and started pulling the bommer along whit him.

"im in the labb." she called out.

making his way over he swung the door open. "yo one bommer coming up."

Silvia looked at him to the bag. "i cant deal whit more woomers leon just dump it."

"not a wommer boomer... its from the chairman assasinations atempt." leon said as he close the door.

Silvia looked at him agine pussled. "What assasinaation?."

"you have not heard... hell linda go shot..." seeing silvias horrofied face he added quickly. "no no she is fine she got nicked in the leg, belive it or not the new Genom chairman saved her life... he is your going to love this a cyborg or something." he hoysted the bag up. "and this is his personal bommer got pretty shot up."

Silvia helped leon to put it on the table. "its dead."

"as far as i know." she grabbed the zipper and pulled it down. "took a full autoburst in hte back."

silvia looked down. "lookes like a new model, very nice custom jobb on the..." she reatched down and ran a hand over the skin pulling a few strands of hair away from the skin. "yes the skin is a custom job very good workman ship i would belive that..." she jerked her hand away as the bommers eyes opend ever so slightly and unfocused boomer eyes looked up at her, the mouth twitched and the eyes closed agine. "oh its still funtioning."

Silvia pulled down the last bit of the zipper and grabbed a scalpel from the tray next to the bench, and procedded to cut open the clothing.

"no..." the voice was soft and low but distinkt. "please dont, hurt me.

Silvia froze for a moment horrofied, it sounded so human, it sounded like a human had she mistaken... but the blue eyes said it all it was a bommer. "never heard anything like that." she said under her breath.

"can you hear me?" silvia said looking down at the face of the bommer.

"yes..." there was genuing feara in the voice, something Silvia or leon did not expect.

"im not going to hurt you." she but away the scalpel. "but you are damidged you need to be repaired."

"Ma...rkus..." the eyes whent unfocused for a moment. "is he alive."

"He is for now, but something happend and he is very injured." leon answerd.

the bommer tried to move, but agine the eyes whent unfocused and a startled sound came from somwhere down in her throt.

"enugh of this im going to see what i can do, get the scanner." she told leon and then whent back to removing the clothing.

Markus blinked ones to make sure that his eyes was indeed opend, he was not in any direct pain, there was a throbing somethign that could have been pain but threw the miricals of modern medesin it was simply an anoying something.

"you awake." a finger snapped infront of his face.

"linda..." markus said and looked at her. "you are going to be everywhere i am..." he took a breath. "Cee is dead isent she?" the thought sent tears rolding down his chin.

"im not sure..." she was suprice to the this reaction from him, i had a freind of mind pick her up we have an aquintance who is a wizzard whit bommers if she can save her she will.

"she is unik, new system new matrix please make sure your friend knows that above all ells she most provide power." Markus said straning his voice.

"Wont the core brovide that?" Linda asked getting her phone up.

"Cee uses a secondary ai matrix she is not bound by the core." he lookedat her pleadingly. "please."

"if there is anything you can do." he blinked what ever drugs they where using kicking in agine. "she... is... an..." he took a deep breath and opend both eyes loking at her. "inocent."

a moment later he was sleeping, linda looked at him. "Inocent... and i thought you where going to reveal somehting incredibul." but she picked up the hospital phone and diled silvias number.

--

"ge i cant belive this i am not an investigating detectiv." Nene said and frowned at the room she was standing in. "Oki i see blood blood blood and more blood and it? making me all quessy... are you going to let me out or am i going to have to trow up on you?" she yelled at Roland. "and what are you doing here any way?"

Roland looked at her and took a deep breath and then imidietly regreted it. "Whit leon gone we are all going to have to pull dubbel shifts, and you just happend to be convinetly there not doing much."

Nene frowned and then scowled over at Roland. "I happen to be running almost all of the mainframe systems."

"soutch as they are." roland said and hunched down picking something up, and then looked around. "Nene we know that someone fired alot of ammo in here both automatic and semi automatic, if that is so what is missing?"

she frowned and looked around. "i dont see anything..." and she stopped and lookeda round agine. "No spend cassing no spend cartriges."

"Exactly." he held up something infront of him. "this looks like a .566 torrent slug but there is no cassings any where."

Nene snapped up. ".566 that is bommer amunition millitary grade."

"Worse, this is most lily from an caseless weapon, that is milliraty only, designed to take out bommers, and landmates, this is heavy no wounder they where able to take out his bommer bodyguard, this should ahve turned that thing in to swics chease, no wounder there where four survivers, this is armor percing, if it had been flachets... he grabbed the slug in his hand."

Nene looked away. "I guess Linda was lucky, but i dont get it if they where going after the Chairman why use so heavy ammunition?"

"did this guy had any military background." he asked looking around.

"Not that i know of, why." she pulled out a hand helled computer and looked for the data on markus.

"some special forces groups implant subdermal plates on there soldiers so give protection aginest small arms, its a long shot but it would explain it." oving over to the table he looked behind it.

"No millitary traning what so ever." she said after looking at her handheld.

Roland grunted and looked around agine, kicked at some dirt and frowned. "Well they sure as hell didnt bring these weapons becase the foudn them coniniently stashed in a shop window."

A moment later daily stepped in and waved a sheat of paper around. "Captain your not goign to laike this."

Nene and Roland looked at the AD Police officer and then both walked over.

Rolan took two secons to look at the page, exclaimed and threw the papper on the floor. "Ill have there head i swear."

"What." Nene said frightend.

"The weapons, they lost them the idiots parked the car and left it unatended and then the weapons where not there when they came back what a shock." He turned on Daily. "find out if theyw as a simpel snatch or if this was deliberatly taken... or so help me Daily ill skin you alive."

daily took a step back at the ferosius voice. "yes... sir."

--

Markus opend his eyes and looked around, lina was still there watching him, it was unerving realy cosidering that she could not have know he was waking up... could she.

"you are still here." he comented.

"untill i get some answeres im not going any where." she answered back and shifted in her chair. "exactly what are you."

Markus smiled. "I wont get a break for saving your life?"

Lina didnt even hesistate. "you aleady used that one when i coverd for you aboutthe fact that your stuffed like a pinjada whit teknolagy to the cops, and the hospital here answere to the company i work for." she smiled ever so slightly. "if you want another break you need to give me more."

he smiled back at her. "im not a bommer if that is what your afried of."

"cyborg?" she asked a moment later.

he winsed as he moved alittle. "i guess in a why... but as you probobly figured out its not funtunal."

"doing alittle bit of man scientist scheme on the side? didnt think the human body was good enugh for you." Lina siad not smiling.

This however did get a raise out of the chairman. "do you think i did this to myself, or even volentarely?" the rose alittle out fo the bed. "you can take your little holyer then thow attitude and have a nice long talk about armoured suits." Markus face whent pale and he gasped in a breath and fell back gritting his teeth for a moment.

Lina looked at him also pale.

"Genom didnt hesitate to use expendabul peopel who did not conform in acsidental experiemtns." Markus said looking up at the celling. "genetics, cybbernetics, nano tecnolagy, bommer manipulation... you name it they setup an experiment and some poor bastard ended up in the middel of it..." he looked at his arm. "the acsident they mentiond at the press conferance... that is when they got me, i was working on a AI system for a nanotecnolagy asembly project, it was designed for a macro stage asebeling metal casings ver presisly out of andvnced alloyes, in the acsident i was exposed to the nanomachines, genom then used this to do..." he pointed to his arm. "...that to me."

"how did you know." Lina said pale.

Markus smiled. "when something is remaking your inside, and someone is injecting you whit liquid metal you sorta figuring it was not charety." he looked at her and then stopped smiling. "oh that, Masons files was unlocked when he was killed, we found alot of information on... ceilias little group.

"who knows?" she asked looking frightend.

"Not to many, and dont worry no one wants to expose you becase it would been exposing some farily heafty crap about genom threw his files, you safe..." he looked at her seriusly. "your safe... espesialy after seeing this i bet i have alot more to lose then you do, you atleast can take that thing off when you need to." he looked at his arm agine. "me... not so much"

Lina stod up. "you bastard, you didnt give me any hint that you knew."

"should i have?" he frowned. "and what would that acompich you would probobly have asumed i was trying to blackmail you, i didnt want anyhting to do whit any of that, what ever you might think i dont want to be your enemy."

she clenched her teeth and walked to the door. "your under a black out, we havet he story out that your still in recovery, so why don you think long and hard about that for a while... " she stepped the the door and clsoed it.

Markus sighed and laid back...if she was trying to frighten her she was sucseeding but not becase of her threats but for what she did know."

--

Priss adusted her nurse utfit and loked out the window of the plane, it had been childs play getting the clothes and getting ont he plane even pretending to be a tokyo nurs, aarently no one even batherd to cheak passports when tokyo was consirned

As soon as she put herself in line claimed she was a nurs and from tokyo and wanted to go back, there was not even a sugestion to the notion that she was not suposed to go.

but she was going, she needed to find out who ever she was, what ever those great big white wings.

she sat down, and pulled at the nurse uniform, it didnt fit as well as she waned it to, if anything it fitted to well, and she didnt have the chance to get ahold of propper underwear or bra, and the ones he had found was the bring red that the hospital used, and she had realised that they showed up aginest the white fabik of hte uniform so that she had to abandoned them compleatly, and she was sure that some of the other peopel on the transport was learing at her unconfertably.

She was not very interested in having any of htem notise.

--

Celia washed her hands, it had been disconserting by being watched like she had been by this bommer, being watched as if she was at any time going to destroy the bommer.

but it was the way the she had been watched that realy unerved her. 


End file.
